Triniti Crawford
Name: Triniti Crawford Class: Weapon (Trident) Gender: Female Age: 15 Hair Color: Blue (Naturally Black) Eye Color: Brown Height: 5'4 Weight: 126 lbs. Partner: Terry Soul: A medium-ish, teal soul with a little blue glow. A water- like circle motions around it. Affliation: DWMA (First Year) Madness Points: 36 Mental Disease(s):Narcissism 'Bio' Triniti is a young teenage girl who loves the sea; water in general. She was brought up on the coasts of California where there are mostly beaches and thunderstorms. Her father was in a boating accident, a storm brewed unexpectedly and Triniti was on board and only 11 years old. She had fallen overboard; calling out to her father as she struggled to swim stay afloat against the rough, raging waters. Her father jumped into the water to save her. He bravely swam back to the boat placing her into it. She was unconscious at the time, but after the storm settled; when she awoke a rescue crew had come, but her father was nowhere to be seen. Now it’s just her mother and older brother. Since the incident with her father's death, she took up swimming lessons and practiced at it every chance she got.During the summer, she had worked as a lifeguard at her local beach and enjoyed it but she wanted to do a little more with her desire to help people, so why not the DWMA? Her mother and brother didn't really want her going to the DWMA out of the concern for her safety. Either way through much persuasion from Triniti, her mother agreed and sent her off on her way. Triniti has somewhat of a serious, yet calm personality ,but has her quirkiness on occasions with her closest of friends. She also has a tendency to have inner monologues with three other 'Trinitis' in her head. 'Advanced Gameplay: Stats and Abilities' Strength- 40 Perception- 42 Endurance- 44 Charisma- 29 Intelligence- 47 Agility- 42 Willpower- 40 Wavelength- 58 Skills Sense Motive. Per Knowledge(CPR) Int Climb. Str Bluff. Ch Concentration. En Courage +5. Wp Melee. Str Talents °Follow up 　 °Loyalty 　 °Elemental strike 　 °Finishing blow °Momentum Strike 　 °Catalyst Hit Point-''' 19 'Heroic Points-' 38 '''Soul Pool: 10 Soul Resonance: 　Perception- Through Resonance, you gain a better picture of the world around you, specifically, the status of the Souls of your allies and enemies. One pair member must have the Soul Perception ability for this to work. Expand Soul Perception out to a number of squares equal to your Link Resonance Bonus * 10. You can tell the relative Heroic/Health Points, Madness, Sanity, and Link Resonance/Wavelength scores of any targets within range. You receive +10 to hit on any attack rolls as well, as you can get a very clear picture of where your opponents are and what moves they might make. Abilities ' '~Advanced swimmer ~Basic Acrobatics: backflips, upper arm and leg strength, handstands, etc. ~Beginner Parkour moves(influenced by her brother.) When not in resonance, she can only use the existing water available around her. 1st Level Resonance Her trident blades grow slightly longer and very sharp,she can also create water to use. She can create multiple whirlpools as both defense and offense. 'Appearance' She’s 5’4, wears accessories and outfits that are ocean themed,like starfish necklaces. Her hair is cut short in the back with straight bang acros her forehead and longer hair in front on either side down her face that passes her shoulders.She sports white trim glasses with a rectangular frame.She is often seen wearing blues,yellow,and orange colored clothing with white sandals with a small heel that has thin straps wrapping around her calf. 'Kishin Egg Count' Soul Count-38 School count-12 'Holder Items' °Bank Note °Scalpel °Marble Eye °Notebook °Journal 'Trivia' ~Her older brother's name is Wesley. ~She was not an elemental weapon until she made a contract with E. ~She is 1/2 native american. Father was Hopi Indian. Her mother is African American. ~ She goes swimming before the crack of dawn 6 out of the 7 days of the week. ~She wears swimsuit bikinis under her clothes sometimes. ~She is afraid of extreme thunderstorms and weather. ~She has had 2 different partners before Terry: Anna Stone and Tate Dooley